Katherine Beckett's last case?
by pampilot67
Summary: After six months in Washington, Beckett returns to NYPD. In her first case back something goes very wrong
1. Chapter 1

Katherine Beckett's last case?

After six months in Washington, Beckett returns.

In her first case back something goes wrong

The case of the urban house wife, turned escort. Who managed to end up in the trash dump. Was winding down with the husband the one who did the deed. Kate was sitting at her desk entering the information into the NYPD data system. Castle was sitting in "his chair" at the desk Gates him near the break room, playing Angry Birds. The cell phone in her pocket buzzed and she answered.

"_Hi what up…., No I'm almost done….., Coffee in the Park sounds great…, We do need to talk….make it an hours so I can fresher up…., yes me to."_

Castle's heart dropped into his gut. He was going to ask Kate for coffee just before the call. Second place again Castle. Kate finished up the paper work and left to go to the locker room upstairs. 20 minutes later she reappeared in a dress and a light sweater.

"_See you tomorrow Castle, I maybe a little late."_

Castle stayed in his chair till the elevators door shut. Then he slammed his fist down on her desk.

" _Got Problem Castle ?"_

"_No, No just killing a bug, he thought I was not watching."_

"_good thing you were Castle, right." _

Castle got up and slowly walked out of the fourth floor. You could fry eggs on his head he was so mad. At home that night he polished off a bottle of fine Scotch, and slept in his street clothes.

The next morning Castle came out of the elevator with two coffees and a prize head ache. Walking over to Kate's desk he noted her light jacket, she used to cover her gun was not on the back of her chair.

"_Morning Ryan, Beckett out already?"_

"_Not in yet she called a few minutes ago. Something about her car not starting."_

Castle knew it was a lie because Beckett's car was still in the body shop getting the a new rear panel. A trash truck backed into her car in the police parking lot.

About 10:10 the elevator opened and Beckett came in walk, well stumbled in. Her hair's pulled back in a ponytail and it looked dirty a un brushed. She had on the same blouse and work pants as the day before. Her eyes were red and looked like she did not sleep much last night.

"_Well it was good of you to come in Detective we have a case and as your car's disabled you are to go with Ryan and Esposito will take Castle. Both of then have the information for you. Detective Beckett, you just returned, do not make this a habit."_

"_No sir, never again."_

Beckett blushed as the boys and Castle started to the elevator.

Gates gave them a sharp look as the left the squad room.

Beckett and Ryan were in the lead car with Castle and Espo in the trail car. When they were about a two blocks from the station, they went thru an intersection, on the green light.

Beckett had just told Ryan of her plans for the weekend when out of the corner of her eye she saw a blur approaching her side of the car. The next moment she heard a screech and a crunching of metal on metal. She felt her body lifting in the air and as spinning feeling took over. A second loud bang and darkness enveloped her.

Castle could not believe what was harping in front of him.

A delivery truck came right thru the red light and slammed into the side of Ryan's cruiser on Beckett's side Bending it into a curve shape, then flipping it into the air. The car flipped on its roof and slid into an outer oncoming car. Castle was out of his seat and running to Beckett's side..

When Rick reached the car Kate's side was against the other car unreachable to her. Espo and he pulled Ryan's door open. Ryan was semi awake bleeding from his face and hands.

"_Ryan where are you hurt, can you see Kate?"_

"_I don't know and I can't see very well."_

It seem like the fire department personal were upon them as soon as they reached the car. Castle did not realize they were almost on the fire station apron.

It seem to take for ever to remove Ryan from the car. He was upset that the could not remove Kate till Ryan was out. A female Paramedic had crawled into the car thru the shattered windows. Castle could not see what she was doing.

The snap of steering column being cut upset him. Once done they removed Ryan quickly. Once he was out-of-the-way it became clear how difficult removing Beckett was going to be. It took them forty-five minutes to tear the car apart to remove Beckett.

When out she had IV lines a O2 mask and electrodes monitoring her heart. Castle called out to her after try to get to her with no luck getting between the medical people. Just listing to them he knew she was near death. Pale skin and blood were all he saw.

Two police cars with full lights and sirens' going led the ambulance to the hospital.

When Castle reached the hospital all they could or would say was that she was alive coming in the door. She directed them to a private waiting room because of the amount of police coming thru the door.

Calls were made and they sat down to wait for news.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine Beckett's last case?

After six months in Washington, Beckett returns.

In her first case back something goes wrong

Chapter 2

Five hours, five damn hours Castle and her fellow officers waited in the small white sterile room wait for some word about her fate. At 7pm Captain Gates came into the room. She had a very serious look on her face.

"_Mr. Castle could you come with me I need to ask you some questions."_

"_Sure no problem sir."_

"_Mr. Castle everyone else has given their story about the accident, will you give me yours?"_

"_Yes Captain Gates, first of the accident was not an accident. The truck was back about two or thee car length back from the stop line as we approached. It started to accelerate when it saw us. Then it picking up speed as it hit Ryan's cruiser. He steered the truck into the passengers door. So Captain this was no accident it was a set up."_

"_Mr. Castle the CSU also is looking at it as no accident. I thank you for your observations. Please get with a detective in the next hour to have it formerly written up."_

Just as he returned to the room a stern looking Doctor walked in also. Beckett family right."

"_I'm Doctor Andrew Kennedy I'm chief surgeon here at Mercy. Kate Beckett is in a coma and will remain so for an undetermined time. I can tell you no more till her next of kin is here so please ask nothing of me till then, she still alive is all I can tell you now."_

It was at midnight that Kate's father arrived from Washington State. He went directly to the MD office. He was is the office about 30 minutes when he came out with tears flowing down his face.

"_I have ask Dr. Kennedy to tell you as a group about Kate."_

"_Ok family of Miss Beckett it is my duty to tell you that she is alive and on life support. _

_We are only getting minimum brain activities. A Neurosurgeon is coming to do a evaluation on her brain waves. We have set her broken arm and both lower legs. She coded twice on the way to the hospital and twice more in the OR. I'm sorry to say her chances of survival are less that 40% now."_

"_Got to make her get better, I have so much to ask her ."_

"_Mr. Castle if, an I mean if she makes it she may never be able to answer your questions, they may have to open her brain to relive the pressure building up in there, and that may damage her memory, and her abilities to speak. This is all to early to talk about she may not last the night. I will thru the nurses keep you informed about her condition, thank you." _

The wait began slowly the fringe persons started to leave. Captain Gates left an hour saying she had to start the paperwork on this case.

Ryan and Jenny left an hour after Gates. Castle sent Alexis and Martha hone shortly after them. Soon it was Esposito, and Laine and the detail cops left.

Rick I feel so bad for you. Sue was a great person and Kate was just starting to blend with her, I think they could have been friends in time. They both loved you so much. We all got together friday night and went to Beckett's dad cabin and had a great girls weekend doing everything men did, we were so drunk and hung over we all stept late this morning. Sue and I both had the day off but Kate refused to call in, then this."

It was you she met at the coffee cart?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"I over heard her talking on the phone I thought she was going on a date."

"Sorry Rick I thought they needed to get to know each other so Kate could work with you with any friction, sorry."

"_Castle are you staying?"_

"Yes _I guess I still lover her, she was my world for years. Then DC and she was gone. She call me a few times the first week, I sent them to voicemail, or just rejected then, I was very hurt. Then Sue came along and I pushed her to the back of my mind. Now she dyeing and the chance to talk it out. I'm never going to find out why she left."_

"_Ha dude she never said she didn't love you, so maybe that what brought her back."_

Their conversation cut short by a nurse in scrubs.

Jim was the first to jump up.

"_Mr. Beckett we have moved your daughter to ICU. It will be about a half hour before you can see her. She still in a coma, and the Neurosurgeon is with her now and wants you to go to his office on the fifth floor room 5383, as soon as you can."_

"_Room 5383 Fifth floor, can Rick come two?"_

"_Yes if you wish, please go now." _

Both Jim and Rick headed to the elevator. In the elevator Jim felt the need to speak."

"_She loves you Rick, she never stopped."_

"_Then why the DC job."_

"_She got caught in a whirlwind She was scared, you and the sudden push for the Job. She told me she was afraid you and her were at the peak and you were getting bored and were looking at moving on."_

"_Why did she not tell me?"_

"_You Rick , you cut the link. She tried to talk to you but you did not want to talk to her."_

The door opened and conversation stopped. They walk down the hall to room 5383 . Knocking on the door they entered.

"_Mr. Beckett, and?"_

"_Rick Castle, friend, X-boyfriend."_

"_I'm Ralf Mason I'm a Neurosurgeon on staff here at the hospital. I'm US Army trained in Trauma brain surgeon. I have looked over Miss Beckett's X-rays and have been in to personally see her injury. In my personal judgment she need death, and she will die before dawn."_

Total devastation and despair show on both men's faces, tears appeared in their eyes.

"_Saying that I feel I can save her, but the chances are high that even if I am successful she may die from secondary infections."_

"_Just do you think you can do to give my daughter a chance to live?"_

"_I'm going to open her skull and remove a very small part of her brain. The hole in her head would be about the size of a quarter. And after heeling it would not show and she could return to work in a year."_

"_Doctor you have my permission to try this, she will die without it so we have to try."_

The men shake hands and each went separate ways. One to do, one to wait, both set in what they hope find in the morning."

**So begins the long night wait, for the fate of Kate.. **


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine Beckett's last case?

After six months in Washington, Beckett returns.

In her first case back something goes wrong

"_Doctor you have my permission to try this, she will die with out it so we have to try."_

**So began the long nights wait, for the fate of Kate.. **

At 5am a very tired looking Ralf Mason, Kate's Neurosurgeon, comes to the door of the waiting room. Castle is the first to notice him and shakes Jim awake.

"_Dr. Mason what going on? Is Katie all right, please tell me she alive?"_

"_Mr. Beckett she alive and the operation went well. I remover a small clot and a small amount of brain tissue. She is in recovery now and will remain their till she is stable. When she is stable we'll transfer to SICU. (Surgical Intensive Care Unit) She seems to be fighting now to live something she was not doing before surgery it may give her the edge to live. Please remember she is still only 50/50 now. You can see her in recovery as soon as she stabilized. I am limiting the visit to one at a time for only five minutes at a time."_

"_Thank you doctor for your work tonight."_

"_Thank me when she is out of the SICU, good night for now Cindy will come and get you when you can see her." _

Both Rich and Jim slumped down on the couch from hell. Tears began to show in both their eyes, both loved the woman who laid in the next room fighting the fight of her life.

A little over an hour Cindy the nurse came in to tell them Kate was stable and one could see her now. She warned them that Kate was still in a medically induced coma so she could heal faster, and that she had a lot of tubes and line keeping her alive.

Rick made Jim go in first as she was his daughter. He waited for Jim's return, trying to get his thought in order.

[_Kate got a wonderful job offer with the Justice Department, suddenly. A job that required a move in two weeks to DC. _

_She did not tell him about the job till he found the boarding pass. He got mad at her for keeping secrets and lying about going to DC for the interview. She ask him to talk to her , he let her speak but he did not listen then she took the job. _

_She tried to call him and he blocked the calls. Then after six months she comes back to the 12__th__ and assumes her place as if nothing happened. _

_In the meantime he blocked her out and met a great woman named Susan Fuller. They had been dating for five months and he had started to have feeling for her. _

_When Kate came back his head went in to scramble mode, the feeling he had for Kate came back, and jammed with the feeling he had developing for Sue. _

_It was then he first thought for Sue's wellbeing came forefront. _

_It was almost twenty-four hours since he even thought of her. He search out his phone and call her number._)

He greeted by a very sleepy voice.

"_Hello Rick is that you?"_

"_I'm so sorry I did not call. I've been at the hospital waiting for the doctors to help Kate."_

"_I know it all over the TV, they said she died twice getting to the ER. Is she still alive Rick?"_

"_Yes and no, she in a coma and the only give her 50% of living and if she does she may never speak or be normal."_

"_I'm so sorry for her and you Rick. I now know how much you still love her. I'll pray for both of you. Please keep me up to date on her progress and anything I can do. I have to get fixed up for work but please call me if anything changes, I love you Rick."_

The phone went dead before he could answer. He had a feeling nothing was going to be the same.

Before he could think more Jim was at the door. Castle nodded the unsaid command that it was his turn to see her.

The room was bright with lights, machines out numbered people three to one. He was led to Kate by Cindy.

His first look stopped his heart for a moment, she looked Pale almost as white as the sheets she was on.. She had three V lines flowing into her a Cather for out flow.

Most of her head covered by bandages and a O2 electro placed on he chest and legs and she over all look like something from outer space.

He moved over to her and took the one hand with nothing covering or on it.

"_Kate it me Rick, I find I am still in love with you, please come back to me and we'll work it out. I can only stay a few minutes so fight to get better I'll come in and see you every hour till you wake up and we can talk to each other, I love you Kate."_

A hand on his shoulder told him his time was up. He rose up and went to the waiting room looking for Jim. Jim greeted him with a cup of coffee and a hug. They spent the night exchanging stories of their past with Kate.

At seven in the morning Cindy found the two men sleeping. As much as she hated to she woke them up.

"_Jim, Rick I'm going off duty now Adele will be taking over for me. Kate became stable at 5am so they are going to move her to SICU in an hour. Her last EEG showed a lot more brain activity, than in the past hours. It looking good for her so far."_

"_Thank you Cindy for everything ."_

Kate transfer to SICU was only the beginning of her recovery.

Kate remained in SICU two weeks then she's transferred to a private room.

During this time she never woke up. Also during this time many things happened around her.

The driver of the truck that hit Ryan's car ran away from the accident but was found two-day later dead in a dump of a rooming house with ten thousand dollars in his things. He died from the injuries of the accident.

The personal lives of all the people around Kate Beckett changed that day.

The FBI took a more per look at the attempt on a former FBI agent.

Rick took up semi perment residence at the hospital with Kate. After being released from SICU, she then moved to a private suit. They kept her in a coma for three weeks after moving her to the private room.

everyone waited tp see if Kate would wake up and what shape she would be in.


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine Beckett's last case?

After six months in Washington, Beckett returns.

In her first case back something goes wrong

Chapter 4

* * *

A body lost or stolen?

* * *

Castle, Ryan and Esposito were in the break room when LT came in running in a panic and went to the TV and turned it on.

"_There is a news special coming on in two minutes on detective Beckett. Something about her health."_

They all gathered around the TV as the answer came on-screen.

"_I'm Kevin Sanders WXZN, TV 5, we are outside Washington General Hospital with Dr Kennedy, medical head of Washington General and FBI Special Agent William Sorenson."_

Dr. Kennedy started to speak.

"_It is my sad duty to announce the death of Miss Kathryn Beckett at 8:05 this morning from complications of the accident four weeks ago._

_Agent Sorenson has a word. Kate Beckett was working undercover for the FBI acting as a NYPD Detective in involving a serial killer. The FBI and NYPD mourn the loss of this decanted officer and will use every means to apprehend this person."_

Castle stood up and shut off the TV and quickly left the squad room. He took the stairs and was screaming all the way to the lobby.

"_Why, why is the FBI telling the world about the death of my partner's death on TV, when I should-be been notified first?"_

Everyone in the lobby heard him and silently agreed. Castle reached the hospital and went to the floor that Beckett's room was on. A wall of FBI Agents blocked his passage to the room. Just as he was about to swing on anyone of the agents Jim Becket came up behind him.

"_Lets us thru gentlemen my name is James Beckett and we are going to my daughter's room."_

"_Sorry sir Agent Sorenson has told us no one can go down this corridor."_

"_Then lets the son of a bitch come here and face me."_

Castle was on the phone to another friend of his. After talking for a few minutes. He asked the lead agent to take the phone.

"_This Agent Thomas who am I speaking to? Yes sir I recognize the name…..Yes sir Special Agent William Sorenson gave the order…..Yes sir I understand and will comply with your orders."_

He handed back the phone to Castle.

"_Open a hole these people are allowed to go thru ."_

Jim and Rick went thru the men to Kate's room. Kate's bed was empty.

"_Ok Sorenson where is her body."_

"_How the hell did you get in here? I gave you an order Frank."_

"_Will the AG overrode you and wants to talk to you ASAP."_

"_Where is my Katie, where is her body?"_

"_She not dead we moved her into Witness Protection."_

"_You did what? You have no right to do that unless she agreed, or her next of kin agreed. As I am her father I did not agree, and I believe she is still in a coma."_

"_I felt she needed protection she could not get here and I wanted Castle out of the picture."_

"_You had no god damn right to do that, your feeling about her have clouded you duties. I am going to demand your removal from this case and ask for a review of you employment with the FBI. _

_As a lawyer I am going to ask a Judge for a restraining order against you as soon as I can get to a phone, you are a danger to my daughter's health. So FBI Agent Sorenson get out of my sight."_

Jim whipped out his phone and speed dialed a number.

"_Bill Jim Beckett I need your help fast."_

Jim walked in to the bathroom and shut the door.

He came out and handed the phone to the FBI agent.

"_Yes sir I understand…. It was a…a misunderstanding…..Yes…..,yes…I put my next in charge on the line. Thomas please take the phone."_

Thomas looking confused took the phone and identified him self. He listen and said nothing till near the end.

"_Yes sir I understand I will do as told till SAC arrives."_

He shut the phone and turned to Jim and Rick.

"_Mr. Beckett and Mr. Castle I am now in charge till the __**S**__special __**A**__gent in __**C**__charge arrives. Miss Beckett in being moved to Braidwood Rehab Center in Fairfax VA."_

"_I want that transfer stopped now. Have them return Kate to this hospital."_

'_Yes Mr. Beckett, I'll get right on it but they left over an hour ago."_

"_Before the announcement?"_

"_Yes that what Will wanted. He said you knew but you did not want Castle to know.."_

"_Let me tell you that was a f…ing lie and Mr. Sorenson will pay dearly for that."_

While Jim was taking Agent Thomas's cell chimed.

"_Special Agent Thomas….,Do not tell me that…,you get your ass down to ops and turn that plane around. By order of the AG that who asshole…., If and when SAC gets here you better have him in cuffs… by my order."_

A commotion at the door caused everyone to turn to look. A gentleman in a thousand dollar suit came into the room followed by three more men dressed a like.

"_Special Agent Thomas?"_

"_I'm Thomas sir. You're the SAC, correct?"_

"_Yes I am and where is Miss Beckett?"_

"_I do not know, sir."_

"_Explain your statement agent."_

"_Sir could we speak in private sir?"_

"_Every one out of this room for a very short minute."_

Everyone exited the room none as unhappy than Jim and Rick.

Thomas explained that Sorenson arranged for Miss Beckett move to Braidwood by private jet out of a private air field in New Jersey . When he call to stop the transfer he's told the flight was already gone and so was agent Sorenson. When the FAA called the plane to return it failed to answer and was too low for radar tracking.

The SAC called DC and the Director took over the case.

He told Thomas and all the agents that were with Sorenson would be held for the arrival of Deputy Director of Major crime east coast Seeley Booth who would be in New York in two hours. The **SAC ** went out to tell the family what was going on.

"_Mr. Beckett, Mr. Castle we have a problem It seems that your daughter been transferred to an other hospital and we are unable to stop it before it happened."_

"_How in hell did this happened. You the FBI ordered a fake media announcements transferred my daughter illegally and now reading between the lines you have lost her. _

_If I am incorrect I'll apologize to you if not you better hang on to your ass for someone is going to lose more than their job._

_I have placed to my school friend who is a federal Judge about this. My friend has called in a dept within the U.S. AG and neither of them are happy. So what are you doing about getting my daughter back."_

"_We are doing everything we can."_

An hour later the SAC's cell buzzed. The SAC answered and walked into a corner to talk. The door opened and Captain Gates walked in with Ryan and Espo behind her.

"_Who is in charge here?"_

"_I am SAC Sam Waterman, and you are?"_

_Captain Victoria Gates NYPD so where is my Detective Agent Waterman?"_

"_We do no know. Shes been transferred in to witness protection and transferred to an unknown destination."_

"_Well the Mayor, and the Governor are both sending people to help find my missing detective. And you sir my lose your job if she is not found is the next four hours. _

_That is not a threat it is a fact as explained by the US AG ten minutes ago."_

"_I'll make it happened."_

The DD of Major crimes arrived along with the FBI's local IA unit.

Every police department in the Tri-states area are was on alert for the missing detective. Homeland security entered when the private jet did not arrive at it flight destination. The next day A warrant been issued for William Sorenson for kidnapping a police office and flight to avoid prosecution.

The SAC of Manhattan district is demoted and transferred to North Dakota .

Days turn into weeks, months, and after a year they stilled had no trace of Kate or Will.

Castle never stopped looking, event thou he was very depressed he checked every lead he's passed, every day

* * *

**Someone stole his detective and he wanted her back.**


	5. Chapter 5

Katherine Beckett's last case?

After six months in Washington, Beckett returns.

In her first case back something goes wrong

…...

Chapter 5

THE end of the road

On the second adversary of the disappearance, of Kate Beckett, Rick sat on the sand of his Hampton's house sand and cried for hours. When he went into the house he saw a miss call without an incoming image. He played it.

"_Mr. Castle I want to know if the reward for finding Detective Beckett is still good?_

_If it is I know where she is please call me 345/121/6677 after 9pm tonight_."

He called Captain Gates then DD of major crimes in DC. A phone trap set up and Castle made the call.

"_This Richard Castle returning your call."_

"_Mr. Castle is the reward money is still in play?"_

"_Yes it is, who am I talking with?"_

"_Marty McNabb I work on a cruse ships in the Caribbean, Two weeks ago I saw that Detective, that in the poster in times square. More to the point it was in Aruba, I needed to see a friend on shore. I was in the hills and I saw her with an American. She was in a sun dress and was wearing a wedding ring and so was he. They live on the island. Is that good enough for the reward Mr. Castle ?"_

"_It is if it her. How do I reach you if it is?"_

"_Call this number it my cell I carry on the ship. And it is her I am very good with faces."_

"_Give me a few days to check then I will willingly pay you. Thanks Mr. McNabb."_

Castle hung up and waited . His cell rang in two.

"_Rick he is on a NCL cruse ship. His name tied to the phone and listed as a cruse director of that line. So this maybe good. I'll contact you on travel arrangements in the morning."_

In the morning DD Booth called Castle, who called Jim Beckett. Rick had arranged a private jet for the trip down.

They would stop in DC and pick up the HRT and Booth and fly into Aruba international and be met by the local PD.

The local FBI agent had located the house they were living in and had a floor plan of it.

On the trip from DC to Aruba the went over plans and talked with the local agent.

Some interesting information is gathered. Two people lived in the house. They had a part-time house keeper, a native woman. They reported married and claimed to be Canadian Nationals.

They planed the raid on the house after a positive ID is made. The plan was for the locals to pick up the housekeeper after she left the house and show her the photo ID they had from the US.

The wait for the arrival for the housekeeper seem to take for ever to Rick.

At 5pm local time a local police car pulled into the American Consulate with the maid. She shown the ID, she said he now had brown hair and hers was still Auburn but lighted with blond streaks.

Everyone tried to rest some till the take off point of the raid.

At four **am** they started the thirty minute trip to the house. The maid has the security code for the alarm but said they sometimes dead bolt the back door. The house was one story and had windows in every direction. So they needed total quiet. As they stopped next door to the house they move as silently as possible. Agent Booth and an other agent took the front. At exactly 5**am** the breached the doors Booth went right to the bedroom. The door was open.

"_FBI do not move or I'll shoot you."_

Booth saw the male move his hand to the draw in the nightstand. As he open it Booth fired a round into the night stand. The second FBI HRT agent flipped on the lights. Sorenson was holding his hand with blood flowing from it . In the draw was a Glock 7.

"_Don't shoot I'm FBI."_

Cried Will. Booth flipped him on his back and cuffed him.

"_You are scum you are not FBI you're a criminal."_

The woman in the bed curled in to a ball.

"_He my husband, He FBI under cover. I'm Kathryn Sorenson._

"_No your Kate Beckett, a NYPD Detective kidnapped two years ago while you were unconscious."_

Shaking her head she just kept saying no,no,no.

They were all taken to the local police station were a Doctor from the American Consulate. Checked out Will and Kate. It was officially decided that Will must stand before a local court before being removed from the island. Kate would be transported Back to New York and admitter to the hospital to be check out.

Dr Burke put on notice that Kate was found and may need his help.

At the last moment it's decided to put Kate in St. Mary's nursing and rehab center in Brooklyn near to Dr Burke's home. Two days after she's admitted Dr. Burke entered a conference room and begins to treat her. They talked for over an hour.

When questioned by the FBI he could only tell then limited amount of information. He told them she had a memory loss she did not remember what happened before her car accident. Her memory was all what she's told by William Sorenson , he told her their are married, this worked because she was able to remember him back when they dated. He convinced her that she was in an accident and that why she did not remember everything.

I will work with her to fill in the missing information. Mr. Sorenson brained wash her over the time he had complete control of her. It's going to take time for me to deprogram her.

Three month later for the first time in a very long time Rick Castle and Kate Beckett sat together in Dr. Burke office.

"_Mr. Castle I am sorry I have kept Kate from see you. You see she was very confused about her relationship with you.""Can I talk please, it sounds so impersonal with you talking for me. Rick after I progressed from the stage that I loved Will and married him. I went into the stage that my love for you came to the front. I was locked into the '__**One an Done' **__thing and you were the one. I had a tough time realizing that I dumped you for a job in DC. _

_In my heart and mind I was and still are in love with you. After Dr. Burke got me over that point I realized that I was so scared of being dumped that I dumped you using the 'Job' as the leaven to do it. In DC I came to realize that I made the biggest mistake in my life. I am so sorry that I hurt you Rick. Can we be friends again?"_

"_I have had a lot of time to think about what we were so long ago. I could not take you back and risk you getting scared again and running off. I would like to be a friend again, anything else would not be in the near future. I do not want to hurt you either but we need to start as friends and then learn whether we can be anything else."_

Their were tears in both their eyes, so Dr. Burke started talking.

"_Kate, Rick this has been hard on both of you. I want both of you to stay away from each other till we meet again in a week."_

The next weeks went as the first they only met is the room with Dr. Burke after a month more they were allow to meet alone on a mock date. All in all they got to know each other better and they did become friends again. After 20 months of recovery and treatment Kate was summons to a Review board to see if she could return to duty.

At the meeting Beckett's friends were surprise to see her arrive in Castles Limo, holding his hand. Because they arrived just at the starting time their was no chance to talk with them. Kate entered the hearing room with a smile.

"_Detective Beckett do you realize the scope of this hearing?"_

"_Yes I do, you're asked to test my return to full duty or medically retire me."_

"_Detective first I feel the need to commend you on your years of service to The NYPD. Also to thank you for your dedication. Detective Beckett after reviewing the reports from three different medical agencies it is with sorrow the we the complete board have recommended that you be medically retired at 100% disability. _

_The feeling of all three medical evaluation were that physically and mentally you've been injured to the point that you need to rest your body and mind and enjoy the life you have. Do you have anything to say or add?"_

"_Gentlemen I had hoped to return to full duty before being treated by Dr Burke. After many sessions I came to realize that I would never fully recover from the many things done to my body and mind. So thank you for given my mind the strength to accept this decision."_

Every member of the Board shock her hand and wished her luck. Kate left the room, outside Ryan, Esposito, Lanie and Rick met her with bated breath.

"_Well it's over I am a civilian Medicinally retired at 100%. Also I have decided to accept Rick's offer of time at his Hampton's home to think about my future. I love you all and mostly You Rick so let's go eat together."_

They went to a good restaurant and enjoyed themselves.

Three weeks later at noon the doors on the fourth floor squad room opened and Kate Beckett, and Richard Castle walked out into the room. The first person who moved was Captain Gates. She had a smile on her face and hugged both of them.

"_Oh I'm so happy to see you two. Is this a special visit or just a drop by?"_

"_It's special, we would like to have lunch with all of you. It is coming in about tem minutes. We have something to tell all of you."_

They greeted by everyone in the unit and they went in the break room and began setting up to eat.

"_Former worker and friends Rick and I have an announcement. Rick has set up a fund so any member of the 12__th__ children can go to college with out paying a thing. If they want to go to a trade school it also be paid for. This'll be paid for from a fund in my mothers name funded by Mr. Richard Castle, my future husband. You all invited to the wedding on February 14, next year. That about two months after I deliver a baby Castle/Beckett."_

Everyone was very happy.

As planed Kate gave birth to a baby girl on December 18. The wedding was one of the biggest in a long time in the city. Kate was back in school taking her law studies.


End file.
